Kisses in the Park
by Orange Bulldog
Summary: Femslash for Phoebe, with the last seer, Kira played by Charisma Carpenter. It was begging to be written.


Disclaimers: These characters obviously do not belong to me. They belong to Aaron Spelling and whoever else owns them.

The chemistry between Phoebe and Kira was so obvious it was practically Xena-worthy. Even my straight little sister asked me if I thought they were going to make Phoebe gay. Sadly though they killed off Charisma Carpenter's character, so let's just pretend that end didn't happen and here's what might have.

Pairing: Phoebe/Kira

Rating: PG-13

Kira realized the person talking to her was not Phoebe in just the nick of time. Without thinking twice, she pictured the real Phoebe and blinked herself to her. After the sisters had vanquished that particular demon, or to be more specific, Piper had blown him up, they performed a more complicated spell than Kira had ever seen done.

"So I'm human now?" she said, looking down at her body, dressed in Phoebe's dress, in amazement.

"Yep. And…guess what? We got the elders to throw in a soul too." Phoebe said, grinning ear to ear.

Kira turned, stunned, to face the witch. "A…but…I thought.."

Phoebe cut her off before she could stammer any longer. "I didn't know it could be done either, but they said they couldn't have a human running around without a soul, and so we turned your essence into one. That was what the last bit of the spell was for."

Kira couldn't hold her emotions in, especially since this was the first time she'd felt them. She threw her arms around Phoebe's neck and hugged her tightly. Startled at first, Phoebe soon returned the hug, pulling away only when she realized her shoulder was damp.

"What's wrong?"

The ex-seer sniffed. "Nothing, just these emotions, it's all so new, and I have a soul! Can we go to the park now?" she brightened up.

Phoebe laughed. "Can you handle things without me for a bit guys?" she turned to her family.

Piper sighed. "I suppose so. We need to give Paige some time to cool off anyway."

"I'm sure you and Leo can find something to do around here." Phoebe grinned widely, took Kira's hand, and quickly rushed out of the house before Piper could do anything to her.

Kira stopped cold in her tracks when she stepped outside.

"What?" Phoebe stopped too, courtesy of their still-linked hands.

"The sun. The air, everything's different." the ex-seer smiled as she turned her face up to the sky.

Phoebe smiled too as they continued on to the car, where she was forced to release Kira's hand.

"So, did you lose your powers?" she asked to make conversation during the drive.

"I don't know." her companion said thoughtfully. "I never really thought about it. Probably. But you never know, maybe I'll still have some psychic ability. Especially if my soul is linked to my former demon self." she smiled again, thinking of her soul.

"But the demons shouldn't be able to find you."

"No, it's as if my demon self died when you did that spell. To them I'm dead."

"Terrific." Phoebe smiled.

They spent the rest of the short ride in silence, both lost in their thoughts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At first Phoebe just sat and watched in amusement as her new friend spun, rolled, and did graceless cartwheels in the grass of the park. But soon Kira tired of her audience and pulled the witch up to her feet to join her.

"Feel the grass, the air, the sunlight! Isn't it great to be alive?"

Phoebe got caught up in the other woman's childlike wonder and found herself spinning and dancing too. She remembered a favorite game from her childhood, and she grabbed Kira's hands. She started moving in a circle, faster and faster as she locked eyes with Kira, focusing only on her face as the world around her became a blur, until they both toppled over in a heap. Phoebe lay on her back, laughing, as Kira rolled over on her right side, very close to the witch. They locked eyes again and Phoebe's laughter ceased as Kira moved so she was leaning over her body and slowly, almost in slow motion, leaned her head in. Phoebe closed her eyes only when she could no longer focus on the other woman's face. She felt warm lips cover her own and soft brown hair brushing her face. Phoebe wasn't surprised, she'd known where this was going, had known since she asked the seer to trust her. She decided just to live in the moment and not think too much.

All too soon, she felt the soft lips pull away, and she opened her eyes to see a panicked Kira frantically moving away from her.

"I'm, was that wrong? I'm still getting used to all of that, and wow was it amazing but I have this strange feeling that I shouldn't have…"

Phoebe stopped her confusion by placing a second kiss on her lips.

"That's just nervousness, it's a normal first kiss feeling, but I kissed you back. That's the important thing, that should make it go away." She smiled seductively, gaining a smile back from her brunette companion.

"You did, didn't you."


End file.
